


A Little Too Late

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena loses the man that was always there for her while she's out of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Late

“Dena, we tried to contact you, but we didn’t know if you were on your way or how long it’d be before getting the message.” for the first time she saw the Commander feel something other than anger towards Samson. He was feeling regret. She wanted to throw it in his face, the short years that Samson spent within Skyhold’s walls, Cullen went out of his way to make Samson feel unwelcome, now he looked as if he he would give the world to take back all the vitriol he threw at him.

“How long?” Dena’s lips trembled as she fought back the tears.

Cullen cleared his throat, he knew she wanted to see him one last time, but it had been so long. His chest tightened, he did’t want to tell her how soon after she left that his condition deteriorated. It was only a week and a half before he was bed ridden, he was coughing up blood, he was delirious and he soon began to forget her and Mira. Cullen stayed by his side, it was the least he could do now. 

“A little too late, Commander.” Samson coughed. He remembered that at least. He remembered how Cullen felt about him. Why couldn’t he remember the things that made him happy? Was Cullen’s hate so strong that it overshadowed the love Dena had for him, that Mira, his own daughter, had?

“Hold on, Raleigh, just until Dena returns.” Cullen couldn’t even look at his old friend in his bed.

“Dena?” Samson looked at him puzzled.

Cullen’s eyes stung. He couldn’t tell this to Dena, she’d die. 

“How long, Commander!” she demanded answers, answers he was hesitant on giving.

“I–I think you should talk to Josephine.” he stepped aside as Dena ran frantically through the great hall and into Josephine’s office. 

The door slammed behind her, commanding Josephine’s attention.

“Josie, Cullen won’t tell me anything. I trust that you will at least give me something. Tell me, how long ago did he pass?” Dena’s anger took over her, she held onto her daggers as if she were to throw them at Josephine if she was denied an answer again.

“Inquisitor, I think you should sit.” Josephine motioned to the chair across from her desk. 

“You do not tell me what to do.” Dena’s jaw clenched.

“Sam–Samson passed…” Josephine couldn’t look at her face. “…he passed two weeks after you left.”

Everything went dark, Dena didn’t know what happened, but she was told that her screams were heard throughout Skyhold. Bull was at her side, holding her hand.

“Kadan, Boss,” he amended. “he gave me this.” Bull handed her a box with a halla carved on the lid. The sides were engraved to match her vallaslin. She traced it with her fingers, before opening it.

“He wasn’t half bad. Put up with you.” Bull let out a small laugh before quickly silencing himself.

“It’s ok, Bull.” she smiled softly as she looked inside the box.

“I’ll go.” Bull excused himself.

“No, stay with me.” Dena grabbed his arm.

“This,” Bull motioned to the box and it’s contents, “is meant for you. I have no right to be here.” Bull leaned over to kiss her forehead before leaving her room.

She took out the first piece of paper. It was a letter, she chuckled as she thought about how poor his penmanship was.

_Kitten,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m already gone. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold on for you. This thing is a bitch, but it was bound to happen, we both knew this. Don’t beat yourself up for not being here, girlie. I know how you can be and you’ll be moping around_ _Skyhold for weeks. Consider this my last demand, girl, take care of yourself, take care of Mira, and for Andraste’s sake, don’t fuck Cullen. I bet that got a smirk outta you._

_I never expected to have you spare me, let alone bed me, but I suppose I should be thankful for your constant poor judgement. Sorry we couldn’t have that wedding you wanted, sorry I didn’t get to tear off your dress and fuck you until you couldn’t stand._

_I love you, Dena. I wish I said it more. Tell Mira her I love her._

_Maker, I can’t believe how hard this is. I’ll be waiting for you Dena_

_-Raleigh_

Dena crumbled the letter in her hand, she was tempted to throw it, maybe even tear it to bits, but this was the last thing he said to her. She couldn’t destroy his last words.

She took out some more papers. One was a letter for Mira and another was a a sketch of Dena sleeping. She groaned at the thought that Samson was drawing her while she slept.

“Creators, I can’t believe you Raleigh.” she spoke as if he was near her. When she got to the bottom of the box there were 3 small, wooden hallas. They were definitely Blackwall’s doing, Samson had no skill for this whatsoever. She placed them on the bedside table and closed the box.

“I love you Raleigh. Always.”


End file.
